An Air About Him
by Chess07
Summary: Entry for An Exploration of the Senses Contest. Every morning Alice looks forward to her computer class and and the unique fragrence that surrounds the Junior boy she sit next to. Short and fluffy one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic I've ever written, so I am just sorta jumping right in here with this short piece for cdunbar and Helliex88 and their "An Exploration of the Senses Contest." This story is based on my own greatly exaggerated experiences from way back in my freshmen year of high school. I thought it would be a cute situation for Alice and Jasper. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and Alice was originally from Mississippi, where it is very warm. Not Forks.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, just the plot and the vaguely embarrassing memories that came with it.**

**Title: An Air About Him**

**Pen Name: Chess07**

**Sense: Smell**

**Genre: Human**

**Characters: Alice and Jasper**

**Visit cdunbar or Helliex88's profile for contest details and how to enter.**

I paused outside the door to the school's computer classroom. I was headed to my Microcomputer class, now my favorite class of the long school day. Not that I thought the class interesting or the teacher particularly high-quality. Actually, the material was so boring that if it weren't for the near arctic temperatures of the room I would fall asleep, and the teacher was a moderately creepy middle aged man who would let out high pitched whistles when attempting to say the "s" and "th" sounds and smelled mysteriously of burnt hair.

No, the reason for my sudden interest in the world of computers and their many uses, other than playing sudoku on the internet, was a boy.

This boy was named Jasper, and he was perfect. At least he was to my fifteen year old mind. He was a tall, handsome boy with long blonde hair that fell in his blue eyes behind his stylish round glasses and a nice toned look from baseball. He looked a bit like a blonde, seventeen year old John Lennon, I guess. He was also very nice. Despite being two years older than me, we had shared a couple elective classes, such as study hall last semester and now Microcomputer, and he always greeted me with a friendly smile. This, of course, caused me to smile back, quite a bit larger. He also remembered me from that second semester from study hall saying, "Guess you are stuck with me again, Alice," the first day of class.

However, by far the best thing about Jasper was his smell.

I know that was an odd thing to say, but honestly Jasper smelled wonderful. It was a manly smell that was still young, perfect for a boy of only seventeen. It was the perfect mix of his musky aftershave, the leather scent from the seats of his car, a little mint from his toothpaste, and something spicy that was just _him_ plain and simple. I looked forward to this intoxicating mixture every morning when I would walk into the classroom and sit in my assigned seat at the computer next to him, stirring the air around him just enough that I could catch a whiff of it and sigh contentedly.

I remember the time I even got to smell him up close. I had gotten used to my routine of sniffing the air around me and disguising it as a sleepy sigh at the beginning of class when one day the teacher decided to change the seating arrangements around. I was terrified that I would never have a chance to get my morning fix again.

Of course, I was overreacting. All we ended up moving was our row. In the exact same order, all of the students moved one aisle over. My group, with Jasper still right next to me, moved together to the middle aisle of computers. This mass movement stirred up the air between us even more than usual allowing me a second moment of olfactory bliss. Plus, now it was even easier to play games on the internet without the teacher knowing. Everything seemed great.

It was the next morning that I realized everything was in fact not great. My new seat was directly under the room's air conditioning vent. Said air conditioning was turned up about as high as possible and not only did I feel like I was facing an Alaskan winter unprotected, but the air between me and Jasper was being violently pushed in the direction away from us. I could not smell him at all! This horrible turn of events lead to me being in a horrible mood the rest of the day.

The next morning promised to be just as miserable as the last when I sat down. Being from an area of the country known for its sweltering heat, I didn't even have a decent coat or jacket to defend me from the harsh indoor wind. As I sat shivering and slumped in my seat I thought dejectedly about how the scent of the processed air flowing directly at me was a poor substitute for what I knew was sitting just to my left.

That's when Jasper smiled at me and handed me the coat that he had just taken off. I probably looked slightly drunk for the next fifty minutes as I cuddled into his enormous brown jacket trying to discreetly sniff the collar. No matter how thick it was, in reality it was the exposure to Jasper's untainted individual smell that warmed me up that day.

I always remembered his undiluted scent when I would need something to cheer me up, and always borrowed his jacket when he offered it up after that.

Now, there was really no need to borrow his jacket, not that he carried one anyway with the warmer season coming bringing the fragrance of new plants and light showers. We had been moved once again to the far side of the room away from the mildewing vents. We were still together though, and I resumed my practice of smelling the excited air when entering and exiting the classroom.

As I shuffled into the room I was first assaulted with the metallic aroma coming from the computer hard drives. Next came the (very) heavy perfume coming off of Lauren as I rounded the corner. From there, I recognized the odor that had seeped into Mike's clothing as the bacon and fried eggs he had eaten for breakfast.

Then I got to my seat. I took my bag from over my shoulder and set it on the ground to my left. I looked up as Jasper greeted me smiling and asked me about my weekend. He leaned in as I answered quietly with a "fine." He answered in agreement turning slightly towards me.

I sat back in my chair, closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply. Jasper's unique and exhilarating scent washed over me bringing me out of my drowsy state of mind and making everything in the world seem right. I smiled. My day had officially begun.


	2. Voting

Hi, everyone!

I know how much everybody hates fake chapters, so I'm going to keep this short, sweet, and to the point. I tend to be pretty good at keeping my writing short, except when I review an amazing story with my crazy little "Fangirl-Just-Had-Rob-Himself-Call-And-Ask-Her-To-The-Spring-Formal" rant. And apparently when I am naming said gushy review rant.

Anyways, the reason for this little note is for the three or four of you who put me on Author Alert (y'all make me blush like human Bella with the flattery!) to know that voting in the Exploration of the Senses Contest is underway on Helliex88's profile page through September 16th (my Dad's birthday… shoot that's soon). There are a lot of fabulous stories in this contest, so go show us some love and vote!

Thanks to all of you who read my stories and reviewed them. Your lovely words and encouragement got me over the huge nerves from popping in fanfic cherry. I appreciate every last review more than you know.

So, the moral of the story here is GO VOTE! Everyone loves to know their work is appreciated, and what easier way to do so?! Just go to Helliex88's profile page and the poll is at the top.

Have fun and happy reading!

Chess07

P.S. I meant to say this earlier, but I am on Twitter! If you want to follow me my name is Marbles07. I'm kinda boring, so I'm not promising much, but I have recently become addicted to it, so I'm always on!


End file.
